Sexually Frustrated Ishida's side story
by demonlifehealer
Summary: A side story to Sexually Frustrated about how Ishida found his mate long after grimmjow and ichigo got together.Is it love or pure manipulation? Only time will tell. SzayelIshida, Yaoi, humor, mild fetish.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm back. I'm not exactly still hot for the GrimmIchi but this Ishida/Szayel kept popping up in my head no matter what I did! So I'm back you'll see the kids again and you'll be happy to know I'm not dead when it comes to writing Bleach stories. I may take a long time to update since I have EMT classes and a full time job. But this story is basically how Ishida fell in love with an arrancar decades after Grimmjow and Ichigo got together. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Szayel Looked around the white building as he took another swig of his extra large bottle of genetically enhanced red wine. The drink had to be enhanced in order to get arrancars drunk…..not like there were any arrancars left. Grimmjow had killed them all after he mated the damn soul society savior. The only reason he had survived was because he had an invention to make him invisible in case something like that happened, he kept it on him at all the time hidden under his clothes. Thank goodness he did too or else the pink menace would have been a red stain on the floor like all the other demons that faithful day.

Of course without any other place to really go Szayel had to stay at Aizen's former base in Hueco Mundo with nothing but his inventive obsessions to keep him company. He had taken up drinking to pass the time…and the loneliness.

Oh he hated Grimmjow! Well…maybe not really……in all truth Szayel himself was just trying to make an invention to overthrow Aizen….but….He was just so fucking lonely! Grimmjow had his little shinigami mate in his hand. Gin the pedophile traitor had his ice boy. They had mated, had arguments, had kids and had lived good lives in the last twenty years but oh no! not him. Never him.

The pink arrancar gave himself the luxury of a few sniffles before angrily screaming. "Why the fuck don't I have my mate!" The scream echoed off the blank walls and right back at him only increasing the genius's desperation. A drunken blink followed as the pink menace scanned the area looking at all the great inventions that he had made in the last twenty years of isolation when suddenly a small little white pen at the side of the room caught his eye.

The energy reducer! A smirk rose to the inventor's face. Yes, that would work! He had made that tiny little device years ago as an idea to hide his spiritual signature and sneak up behind Aizen to kill him, but then he learned that Aizen had hypnotized him unknowingly and the pink menace figured that he couldn't trust his plans. In all certain truth the arrancar had forgotten how the pen even ticked.

But that didn't matter now that he had a perfect use for the pen! In fact Szayel was surprised that he hadn't thought of this sooner with his intelligence. With a drunken haste the arrancar stumbled toward the large white table overflowing with inventions that would never be used and grabbed the pen. With a maniacal smile he dramatically raised the white pen looking invention and stabbed it into his stomach. Thanks to the demon's muscles he didn't feel anything as a geometric butterfly tattoo marred his pale skin.

Szayel stopped to admire the image instantly passing off the tiredness that came over him as drinking to much. But if he was already this tired then he had to hurry and get to the human world to get his revenge on Grimmjow or find a mate! Which ever came first.

With his mind made up the arrancar took a large gulp of wine finishing off the bottle and letting it shatter to the floor while he jumped through his newly made portal. Watch out human world here he comes! They will regret the day they ever heard the name Szayel. He would just ignore how the need for sleep glued his eyes shut right as he jumped into the portal.

* * *

Ishida the Quincy walked home from his fashion office in the heart of Tokyo. Yes, now this may surprise many of you but Ishida was horrible at being a doctor. Not for a lack of trying mind you. Oh no Ishida went to college for five years studying to become a doctor before he decided to get truthful with himself and stop denying that he was just doing this for his Father's approval. Which Ishida was never going to earn so long as he was gay. In fact the more he tried to fulfill his father's ambitions for him the more the Quincy became depressed. So at the end of his fifth year Ishida decided to try his hand at fashion out of boredom and surprise surprise Ishida was a natural.

He now owned three uprising stores and one club known as berry sinful. Ichigo liked to constantly joke about how hilarious it was that a man who had hardly no social life could make a club that was as successful as berry sinful was. Ishida though that Ichigo's jokes might be funnier if they weren't true. Here he was a thirty two year old man yet because of his spirit energy his body still looked like that of a seventeen year old.

The club owner walked confidentially down the street with his tight leather pants clinging to him like a second skin, the back of his pockets had embroidery in white thread. A kimono like dark blue silk shirt slid with his stride, the black silk fishnet sleeves blowing with the winds cool caress. The Quincy had his hair pulled back into a loose short ponytail that gave his face a sharp edge. Last were the glasses that had a charm hanging from the side of the lens. All in all Ishida looked like sex on legs nothing like his old persona. There was just one problem.

He was lonely. It turns out that the old saying was true. It was terribly lonesome at the top. Yes, Ishida had had some relationship but they all ended because he either worked to hard or his boyfriend was using him for the fame. Sometimes the Quincy just wished that he could meet someone where he could have that intimacy like Grimmjow and Ichigo had. Hell they even had little grandchildren running around now. Much to Ichigo's delight.

It was with these rather depressing thoughts of how his love life was doomed and he was meant to be alone that the stars began to twinkle brighter….Wait…..That wasn't a star….WHAM! The quincy was slammed to the ground with such a force! It was almost like the man had fell out of the sky! But that was impossible. A growl exited the designers mouth as he quickly pushed the man off of him since they had landed in a rather provocative position with the man's hand laying limply on his crotch.

A loud thump hit the ground as the man landed on the cement. Still not awake. It was then that the doctor turned fashion designer began to worry. Any normal person would've woken up from the stimuli, just a precaution to calm his jittery nerves Ishida felt for the strange man's pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief when he felt a strong heartbeat the Quincy was faced with a moral dilemma. Here he had a very strange looking man sprawled out before him that had a heartbeat but wouldn't wake up. Maybe the stranger had a concussion or maybe it was a suicide attempt. He did fall from the sky after all.

People were beginning to stop and stare so Ishida was forced to rather quickly make up his mind. The fashion designer played the part of a loving boyfriend perfectly as he dragged the pink haired stranger to his feet and began to walk off. God forbid the media get a whiff of this. The tabloids were always trying to find out what Tokyo's hottest and upcoming fashion designer was or more likely who he was doing in his personal time.

For the next hour Ishida dragged the man down sidewalks and up stairs until he finally saw the clean white door of his high-rise apartment. Needless to say the Quincy was exhausted. It would be just his luck that he lived on the fiftieth floor and the elevator happened to be out of order. The pink haired misfit still didn't even wake the slightest during the whole trip. With the last of his power the fashion designer hauled the stranger to the bed, right before his body gave out and collapsed landing on the bed right next to the pink haired possible drug dealer.

It was at this time when Ishida really got to take in the details of the pink man. The first thing was his hair. It was long, about a little below the middle of his back. The man obviously hadn't taken very good care of it due to how it was matted and the color! It looked natural like a deep pink rose. The man was also lanky and pale, making Ishida wonder when was the last time he stranger had a decent meal. Finally came the most important part. The clothes. The man wore a white dress like item head to toe but deal god it was filthy! When was the last time this man had a bath!

Ishida knew he should get up and stop watching the rise and fall of the stranger's chest but he kept telling himself he'd do it in a minute and not surprisingly but a minute later he was sound asleep.

* * *

This was just the BEST dream ever! So much that Szayel didn't want to wake up. To feel his arms loosely wrapped around that slim body that was laying on his chest. The puffs of air that the mystery dream person was exiting that was warming the side of his neck. The arrancar just felt so complete. He had had dreams like this before and he always relished them, but for some reason this felt more real and he didn't want to let this go. The pink menace felt his arms tighten around the warm body, The body moaned and dug deeper into the demon's chest.

He felt so wonderful but sadly he could feel himself waking up. The throbbing in his head that wasn't even noticeable a minute ago became a pounding. His limbs that felt weightless and protective became sore, with so much tiredness that Szayel couldn't even lift them. He moaned in agony at his stupidity, the demon tried to open his eyes but instantly closed them as the light came in from above burning his retinas. The hot bile began to rise to his throat as he furiously sprang up and covered his mouth. Not even noticing his unfamiliar surroundings he bolted out of bed. He ran through the white halls trying every door before he came to the bathroom. Not a second too late before he started spewing vomit down the toilet.

What the fuck had he done last night!? It hurt to think, every time he tried to think in details of what he had done a pain shot through his head. He remembered getting drunk and seeing that pen….Oh God. He didn't. Szayel frantically looked on his stomach where he barely remembered stabbing himself and saw the butterfly tattoo. There was only one thought the happened to pop into his handover head when he saw that.

Oh Fuck.

There was a reason why he never used that damn energy reducer. At the time when he had created it he had been studying virus's and of course he had the brilliant idea to put a power reducing virus as the main way to reduce and individual's own power level. Worst still was the virus gets stronger the longer it's in the body. It made it so people could see your body while the energy was trapped and eaten by the virus. In an essence the virus brought your power down to literally turning you into a human before it drained the energy completely and killed you. To get it out and survive he would have to leech power off of someone else. He remembered when he first tried it out in testing, the pink menace killed seven of his lab assistance by consuming their energy to get the virus out.

The arrancar's though process stilled as he heard footsteps walking down the corridor. Oh god what happened last night! Did he screw someone? Why was he here? The pink demon took a deep breath and turned around to see the most beautiful man. Well, if he had sex with that man then he should feel proud of himself. Too bad he didn't remember it…..

Ishida stopped and stared into the bathroom at his pink haired falling friend. The two just stared at each other taking in the features for the longest time before Ishida finally broke the awkward silence.

"Well good to see you're up. Are you feeling better?" The Quincy sleepily asked. Wait this human could see him? So maybe this human was spiritually aware? Szayel was just about to answer back when an unexpected wave of bile ran up his throat barely giving the arrancar enough time to kneel down and chuck his cookies. A loud sigh exited Ishida as the fashion designer opened up the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a washcloth. Pouring cool water over the fabric before gently holding it to the spirit's forehead. A sigh of pleasure escaped the demon has he felt the cool sensation on his face.

"My name's Ishida Ururu and you're in my apartment. Do you know your name?" The Quincy slowly asked. Now Szayel has two options. One was to admit everything and let himself die from the virus he had moronically implanted into himself or he could play dumb. You can guess which one he chose.

"Yes, My names Szayel…but….where am I? Who are you? Are you my caretaker? Or my lover? What is this room I'm in called?" The pink menace quietly answered putting emphasis on the fear in his voice to make him look harmless to the boy…I mean Ishida. He gently reached up and took Ishida's hand in his own, relishing in the energy the flowed from it.

The Quincy stared at his new house guest. Oh well wasn't this just unexpected? What should he do? He could always dump this stranger off at some hospital but not knowing anything about Szayel and the fact that the man most likely didn't have insurance the strange man would most likely be sent back home with him for observation. But the man might be hazard to himself and Ishida had so many businesses to run. Still….He couldn't send a homeless person with amnesia back into to harshness of the world. The designer's Quincy pride wouldn't let him do that.

"Oh….Well, I…um….we met last night…..and I have work so stay here until I get home. Um…you can use anything in the kitchen, and take yourself a bath. You do remember how to do that right? Do you know if you have a relatives?" Ishida nervously asked, though he wasn't too worried. If anything in his house disappeared her could buy a new one and was already dressed for work until at the last second he remembered that the pink man was real and not a dream.

"Um…no…something tells me I don't have any relatives…but I do know how to do the other stuff you were talking about." Szayel nervously sniffled. He really was quite a pathetic sight.

"Oh…ok. Well follow me and I'll get you some clothes." The Quincy stated as he looked at near disgust at the clothes the arrancar was currently wearing. He diligently followed Ishida down the white halls, everything in the apartment was futuristic white. It was so clean the only other color that accompanied it was blue. When they had reached Ishida's room a large blue bed with white walls and a few vintage mannequins at the side greeted them.

"This is my room while I'm at work take a bath and try to get plenty of rest, you can wear anything in my dresser. I'll be home with dinner around seven o'clock so make yourself at home. Here's my number so if you remember anything about yourself call me." The Quincy explained as he wrote down his number and put it on the dry erase board on the wall. The fashion designer looked at his digital cross shaped clock pendant, his eyes widening slightly.

"Well I have to go now see you tonight!" Ishida called as he turned to leave but before he reached the door he was embraced by two pale arms and once again he felt the strange feeling akin to being drained slightly.

"Thank you, you're so kind." Szayel whispered seductively as he took in the Quincy's refreshing energy. He would at least try to hold off the virus as long as possible. Ishida instantly felt his cheeks heat up at the tone and was about to push the flirty man off when Szayel released him and gave him an innocent smile. As much as he hated relying on humans Szayel could make an exception with this one

"Have a good day at work!" The demon chirped. Ishida nodded and practically ran out the door trying to forget how complete he had felt in that strange man's arms a minute ago.

* * *

Well, there you go. This should be done in five chapters but I might be a very long time writing them since I have many things going on in my life. I hope you like it and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this took so long but hey work is hard and I've been busy. I'm about to put schooling and EMT training on top of it..so yeah. Busy.

Also it should be said that this story is the sequel to "sexually Frustrated". It does not follow any cannon (anime or manga story line.) So without further ado hear is the second chapter!!!!

* * *

Szayel looked at the door as it closed. Ah, nothing like turning your host into a withering mass of lust while playing the part of an amnesiac. The demon's face took a serious turn. The pain in his stomach grew slightly as the energy eating parasite wiggled around. It was truly a sickening feeling. He needed a shower! And clothes right? Szayel shook his head in exasperation as he walked to the dresser, immediately feeling comforted as the Quincy's spirit energy seeped into his hands from the clothes in the dresser.

That energy was just so…..peaceful. Like a warm gust of wind on a winter day. The pink demon caught a hold of himself long enough to pick out an outfit of a white work shirt with small flower snaps as the buttons. And a pair of light pink baggy jeans with a sakura petal embossed on the back pocket. Szayel regretfully tore himself away from the clothes and the energy to go to the shower. He nearly jumped at his appearance in the mirror. He looked horrible! How dare he let himself lose sight of his appearance!

The demon quickly turned the silver knob at the overly clean bathroom that he had gotten acquainted with earlier that day. A shriek exited him as he was hit with freezing water that drenched the clothes he was currently wearing. The arrancar quickly grabbed the hose that was now flying around the bathroom and wrestled it down. Thankfully only a little water got to the floor. With another turn of the knob the water turned warm. Allowing Szayel to get under the cascading shower from the hose that was now firmly in his hand. There was herbal rose shampoo and soap at the side of the shower which the demon happily lathered up his slim body with. How long had it been since he had felt truly clean? Years he was sure.

A hairbrush waited for him and he lived through the painful experience of getting his tangles out, even though he was drenched with conditioner. When he was done the demon walked out of the shower and put on his new clothes. Szayel even wiped up the water mess with his old clothes. Suddenly a small pain shot in his stomach. He had thought that he had absorbed enough to keep the parasite at bay for a few hours, apparently he was wrong. The arrancar let the thought run through his head about where he could absorb some energy to stave off the virus.

The closet!

If the clothes had been enough to stop the parasite for a few hours maybe if he were surrounded by them it would help. He ran to the bedroom. Szayel opened the closet and fell in with relief as he wrapped the clothes around him in a nest like fashion. They smelled so good, like fabric softener and soap shaving. Not to mention they had the energy that the demon had grown to adore clinging all over them.

* * *

Ishida held his head in his hands with a not too well hidden dislike. A show! They wanted him to put on a fashion show! Sure he hadn't done a show in six months, but that shouldn't matter! The Quincy still came out with new ideas everyday! How dare those administrators tell him he had to do anything! A dissatisfied sigh exited him. Not to mention he was housing a possible pervert with no memory. The Quincy couldn't stop his face from turning a deep shade of red as he remembered the send off from before.

He walked up the stairs and went into his apartment that was suspiciously quiet. Ishida shrugged his shoulders. Maybe the man regained his memory and went home? He could only be so lucky. Slowly walking into his bedroom he was met with the sight of his new houseguest cuddling with his clothes with the closet door opened. Now what should he do? The quincy had to admit that the sight was unbelievably cute. Still was that sanitary?

He should let the other teen get some rest but he had to at least get him out of the closet. Ishida quietly crawled into the closet with the pink haired amnesiac and began to tap him lightly on the shoulder. Szayel instantly woke up acting on reflex and pulled the Quincy to him. The demon could sense the powerful reserve of energy just sitting there so innocently in his arms. Maybe a taste? Why not? Szayel quietly lapped at the pulse point. Draining the energy of the one he was holding. His little beloved.

Ishida struggled to get out of the grasp but quieted down after a few seconds of realizing that the man he had rescued wasn't going to let go. Plus, the quincy hated to admit it but he was actually reveling in the attention. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in such a way. Did the other man even know what he was doing? It might have been possible that the pink man had split personalities. One second he would be cute and innocent and the next second there would be such a dark lust about him. Ishida was just feeling so drained. It was strange, the more drained Ishida felt the more sexual attention the stranger was lavishing on him.

Ishida knew if he didn't stop something would happen and the Quincy would not be charged with taking advantage of a person who couldn't remember his own name! "We….need…..to….stop…..mhh..:" The fashion designer panted out before his mouth was forcefully covered with a talented needy one. Ishida couldn't help but to meld into the kiss. It was like the air was literally being sucked out of him.

Szayel as in heaven. Having his pet melding against him in so many ways sent fire through his veins. It was decided then and there that he would keep this one. The pain that had been slowly coming back was now erased as he tasted his little pet's energy. He wanted to dominate his gracious host. Faintly he could hear clapping in the background. Szayel slowly lifted his head to look at the very strange man giving them a slow clap. He could feel his pet begin to struggle.

"Urahara, it's not like it looks!" Ishida frantically ground out as he quickly pushed himself away from Szayel . The shop keeper took on an insane expression as he bounced on the balls of his feet and began to whine.

"Aww, don't stop! That was so adorable! And cute!" Ishida blushed about ten shades of red as he fled from the room. Szayel looked up at the new man already missing the warmth.

" I think we've found our new model!" Urahara sang as he lifted Szayel up from the closet.

"What?" The demon innocently pouted as he took on the appearance of a spoilt child.

"Isn't it obvious! You're going to model Ishida's new line! It will be great! I always get to choose the models since he rents out my buildings when he does his shows. It's so hard though because so many of his admirers come." His happy grin never failed even as he saw the demon's eyes darken.

"Though I wouldn't worry. He seems to be quite smitten with you. Too bad you're going to die soon with that parasite growing within you. You're body has started to become accustom to his energy. Something needs to happen soon or else it will be the end." The shop keeper ended with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The arrancar said in a deceptively confused voice.

"Of course you don't. Well I better help Ishida!" Urahara completed with a bow as he gracefully slid into the next room. Though secretly Szayel fretted for his existence and the purity of his pet with all of the unworthy people trying to get what was his. He would find out a way to save both of them.

* * *

Yay, well here's the next chapter! Only two chapters to go before this ends! Please review! I always love to hear your opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! I've been gone for a really long time...obviously, but good news! My muse decided to pick this up again! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Szayel stared at the weird man in clogs. This hadn't been part of his plan but that damn man! Urahara was his name. It was because of this man that aside from having to worry about the virus he also had to worry about this damn fashion show! Sure he loved that he could "accidentally" brush hands with his object of affection, even if Ishida couldn't look him in the eyes without blushing. But this was getting ridiculous! He didn't even know what a "fashion show" was or why he HAD to model for one.

The shop owner watched with intense interest at the arrancar. He thought that Grimmjow had slayed them all in a fit of rage. Logically it made no sense why there was still one around. A smirk rose to the shopkeeper's lips. At least this made the game of life a bit more interesting! Ishida didn't have a clue what he was in for. Maybe the Quincy thought that the new man was a bit strange but Urahara was positive that the archer had no idea that his houseguest was a demon. Much less one that was trying to survive with that nasty virus in him.

"What are you smiling at!?" The Quincy snapped. He had had enough for today! He still had a fashion show that was a week away, he had no idea what to do with the amnesiac, and the said amnesiac happened to be a very hot pervert. Plus, Urahara just had to have Szayel as the model!

"Well, you silly!" The shopkeeper happily said as he batted his eyelids. A possessive growl came from the model that Ishida was working on. The Quincy looked up and didn't miss the murderous look that was dancing in the arrancar's eyes. Ishida purposefully poked him with a needle to get the attention off of Urahara. The plan worked perfectly. The model let out a yelp but did his best to try and stay still.

"Ishida, that hurt." Szayel whined as he stuck out his lip into a pout. His eyes instantly lost the killing glare and took on more of an adoring tone as he looked at his future mate. He looked thoroughly chastised and lost. Instantly Ishida blushed as he thought about how cute his guest looked. The Quincy quickly mumbled an apology as he began to focus on his garment like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

The garment had silk baggy pants that were a pinkish color with a bluish tint when the light hit it the right way. The silk pants moved seamlessly up into a corset type top that had multiple shiny purple and blue ribbons wrapped around the waist. There were some silver hooks that you could just barely see under the ribbons giving the outfit that "punkish" look. The collar was wide and accented the demon's pale shoulder's perfectly. For the sleeves Ishida was working on braiding the ribbons around each other and making them flare out at the end. He was going to apply the leaf shaped patches to the bottom of the pants later.

For the accessory Ishida had decided on these huge wings that were made with stain glass gems. The make up was going to be fairly simple. Szayel didn't need any powder since he was already so pale. The only makeup that was applied would be some dark pink around the eyes and three deep purple stripes going down from his eye to the middle of his cheek on one side of the model's face. It would look like Szayel was crying purple tears.

It was something that could have easily made Ishida's wet dreams. The show had to be based off of Spring. Nothing meant Spring like butterflies, fairies, and vibrant colors. This was going to be a wonderful show.

While Ishida kept his mind solely focused on the outfit, Urahara and Szayel were having a glaring contest. The shopkeeper just smiled at the demon with that crazy split grin and half way opened yet all seeing eyes. The pink haired arrancar glared back with his lips moved up into a sneer, his eyes sharpened like daggers. A clear warning sign of a true predator who had made a claim.

Urahara couldn't hold back widening his grin. This arrancar had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

No, as it turned out Szayel really didn't have any idea what he was in for. He watched his host talk to pretty people and fake smile at what they said. The arrancar felt a certain sense of pride at being able to tell when Ishida's smiles were faked. He supposed it only made sense that he could. He was Ishida's soon to be husband after all. The room had a silk red carpet running through the middle of it. The carpet around the red carpet was done in a sparkly dark purple color. The lights were a strange bright neon color. It made that light rays bounce off of the glitter in the carpet, making it look like the glitter was floating. The lights were dimmed and to the side was a crystal table filled with human snacks.

Szayel had made sure to stay near his designer. The arrancar had been unfairly forced into the garment. How could he possibly say no to Ishida's frustrated angry puppy eyes and Urahara's damn shoe tapping. He had to admit that everything was like a colorful wonderland with gothic overtones. He was happy to let Ishida speak for him. This whole ordeal was exhausting. At least all he had to do was stand there with his obvious superiority. His designer was the one that had to answer all the questions and smile that disgustingly fake smile to all the cameras. Ishida had promised to take him for ice cream after the show. Szayel had no idea what ice cream was but he was sure that all time spent with his overly fuckable host was time well spent.

There was only two bright sides to this annoyance of a party. One, there were so many people that he could easily stave the pain from the virus away by absorbing all the energy he needed to. It still wasn't exactly enough to get rid of the virus but it was enough to help. He didn't like being crowded by all these people. Szayel let out a sigh, he was doing this for Ishida. The second of course just just being around his mate/soon to be husband/ roommate! Nothing could go wrong when the two of them were together!

* * *

Ishida nodded as he talked to one of his investors. The man was a fellow designer and had been one of his friendly rivals in college. The two had fooled around sometimes but nothing had ever come of it. His name was Eiry. The cameras continued to go off. Making the place look alive with lightning from the flashes. The reporter's screamed out questions, of which the designer only answered a few. Ishida had been worried about how his amnesiac house guest would react to being one of the models but so far Szayel had been tolerant of the situation. It wasn't like Ishida had time to call in another model, that would have called for completely new measurements! He had sadly gotten used to sleeping next to the pink haired man because if he didn't Szayel would wake up and come crying into his room. Ishida couldn't turn a crying man away! Not even he was that cruel. Maybe in some far reaches of his brain he acknowledged that he really did enjoy the demon's presence.

The show hadn't started yet, but Ishida always disliked the pre- show party. There were so many reporters from different magazines and he had to make a good impression to all of them or else he would find his trashcan being raided daily. Those reporters could be ruthless. Ishida quietly thanked whatever gods there were that Szayel wasn't making a scene.

"So who is this? Are you dating!?" One of the reporters asked as she shoved a microphone into Ishida's and Eiry's face. The designer smiled a patient smile but Eiry wanted to make the paparazzi go wild. He began to move his hand toward the Quincy's ass. Really, he just wanted to give his old friend a little scare but before he could do anything, the quincy was roughly pulled away.

Szayel growled at that arrogant human in front of him was about to touch HIS mate. Oh he wanted to kill him. Just see his basic features soaked in blood. His grip around Ishida tightened as he glared at the other man. The cameras were going ballistic! This was just what everyone needed for their articles.

"Mr. Uryu, is that you new lover!?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Where did you meet?"

"What's your favorite position?!"

Ishida could feel all of the color draining from his face. Of course this would happen to him. He wished that Grimmjow and Ichigo weren't on vacation right. Ichigo could sympathize with him. The Quincy slowly backed into Szayel which made them go flush against each other while the flashes from the cameras went off. The arrancar tightened his grip around his Quincy.

The reporters were ruthless now. Their presence was forcing the arrancar and Ishida to move closer to each other. The questions were blurring together. Ishida couldn't make out what the reporters were saying. Szayel let out a growl. He was going to take control of this situation now.

"Shut up! Now we're going to put on a show. You will watch and we will answer every question After that show is done! One more question and we'll kick all of you out!" The scientific arrancar demanded. The reporters instantly stopped their questioning. They all really wanted the scoop now, but as they say, you have to wait for good things.

The silence was overbearing as the music started for the models to walk down the run way. Szayel was a natural. The audience licked their lips at the sight. There were other models that Ishida had hired from the local college but the main event was Sayel and damn, did he wear that costume. Szayel gave off a beautiful sadistic look. He walked like the ice king but the passion in his eyes shone like fire. The arrancar was having a ball. After his little warning the photographers and reporters had stayed in their place.

The virus wormed around in his stomach. Szayel kept the cold smile on the runway despite the pain the virus was bringing him. Was it possible that the virus had become immune to the energy in the room. On the runway his limbs suddenly froze. Damn, this was NOT the time! He had promised Ishida that he wouldn't make a scene! It hurt to breathe. Tension ached in his joints as he approached the end of the cat walk. "I want to fuck you like an animal" played over the speakers. A convulsing pain began to rise. Szayel tried to stay upright but ended up falling. He let out a groan as he hit the floor.

The reporters crowded him. Ishida wasn't sure whether to be mortified or concerned. The Quincy went with concerned after his visitor didn't get up for a minute. Since Ishida had been to medical school he knew what to check for. The arrancar had a pulse so the Quincy pulled out a mirror and held it to the demon's nose. The mirror didn't fog. For whatever reason the amnesiac wasn't breathing. With the cameras clicking Ishida went in. The lips met in a life giving attempt. The thought that he wouldn't have his visitor around was disturbing to the fashion designer. It had only been a few days but he had gotten used to the pink haired man. Lord knew that Szayel could be a confusing, arrogant, annoying, free loading, impulsive person but he made Ishida's life a little brighter.

The Quincy felt a surge of triumph as Szayel's lungs expanded with his air. The arrancar sputtered as he took in a breath. The flashes continued as the reporters and audience praised Ishida for his fast acting abilities. The demon inhaled the life breath of the Quincy and shuddered at the feeling of energy surging through his limbs.

"Well, this is an interesting touch! Praise me mortals!" Urahara yelled as he got on the catwalk and began to do a poor imitation of a model's walk. Most of the crowd had a confused look on their face and booed his attempt at modeling.

"Umm…yes, well the show is over and Szayel will be going to the hospital, have fun!" After that was said a round of fire works went off around the stage, blinding the audience. The audience shrieked as Urahara calmly walked off the stage and pulled the two into the back room. "You need to have a talk with you suicidal arrancar there." Urahara whispered. Ishida was confused but Urahara continued to push him out the door. The shop keeper smirked. He knew that Ishida would figure out his words in time, hopefully sooner than later. Tessai was there waiting in the garage with a car. Urahara threw Szayel and Ishida in the back seat. Ishida didn't even resist, what was the point? Lord knows how the reporters were going to spin this. This had been the worst show he had ever done! He was afraid to see what the papers said about this tomorrow.

Ishida didn't complain when a pale hand wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a lean chest. "Sorry" It was whispered, there was no question to the sincerity of the voice. The Quincy let out a gruff scoff but didn't rebuke the gesture completely. His career was going to die. All that he had worked for was going to be for naught.

Szayel continued to hold onto the Quincy. Right now he was just trying to keep any sense of control that he could. The virus swam around in his stomach, making the arrancar want to vomit. Slowly both of their eyes closed. Each with thoughts swimming in their own minds.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Then next chapter will be the second to last chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Lord! It's about time I updated! There will be an epilouge posted in about a day or two. Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Ishida looked down at the demon who was peacefully sleeping on his bed. An arrancar. Not a poor suicidal amnesiac human who he had come to love. Ishida couldn't help the feeling of betrayal that rose within him. He was actually falling for the demon. It didn't help that the said demon was laying right beside him looking entirely too innocent while sleeping. Szayel's pink hair was splayed out on the pillow, making it look like a halo.

He was actually starting to love this being. He supposed that if he was in the same situation he might not have been any better. It just would have been nice to have been told from the arrancar instead of having to investigate after Urahara kept dropping hints. Unconsciously the Quincy began to play with the arrancar's hair, still deep in thought about how he was supposed to handle this situation.

Szayel began to stir silently from his slumber. He was happy to find that when he woke up he was out of the constricting costume. Above him his mate sat with the most serious look the arrancar had ever seen on the Quincy. The virus did a twitch right next to his spleen which made the demon gasp out in pain. This seemed to snap Ishida out of whatever thoughts he was having. The two met eyes. Ishida no longer had the carefree OCD nature in his eyes like he normally did. The Quincy's eyes were shadowed with caution.

"I know everything." The human stated in an accusing voice. Szayel immediately straightened up. When his mate said he knew everything did that mean EVERYTHING?

"What do you mean?" The demon asked in his most pathetic voice. The Quincy sighed.

"I know you're a spy and I know you're an arrancar." Ishida emotionlessly stated. It didn't help the Quincy that Szayel had the most confused look on his face that Ishida had ever seen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The demon was inwardly sweating. He had been found out! How was he ever supposed to make a normal life with his mate now?

"God Damn it! Stop lying! What did you want! What could be worth enough to play with my emotions like you have?" Ishida screamed. His face was red with rage. He was planning on calmly talking it out with the arrancar but since the demon just decided to play dumb he was going to make Szayel confess.

The outburst seemed to scare the demon but in less than a second the confused looked changed into an angry sadistic one.

"Don't fucking flatter yourself. You're not worth spying on. It's not like I fucking meant to make myself sick! Do you know the pain the I have to live with every fucking day!?" Szayel screamed back. Sick? Ishida didn't know what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Ishida asked in a whisper. He didn't want the demon to be sick but wanted the truth.

"It wasn't my fault! I was lonely alright? I wanted what Grimmjow had with Ichigo so I got drunk as used this pen I invented that would turn my energy to that of a human's but it was a virus that drains energy that made it possible. Now I need to have a spiritual explosion to get it out and the only way that to have sex with a powerful spiritual being! Now I'm going to die and all because I was lonely, there are you happy!?" The demon screamed. Ishida was stuck between feeling sorry for his houseguest and feeling angry that he wasn't an obvious choice for sex.

"Well, why didn't you say so! Let's just do it and get it over with." Ishida angrily stated as he began removing his top. This was it! Szayel was finally going to have his Quincy yet the victory felt hollow. He wanted to deserve his mate when they have sex not just a pity fuck that would end in anger. It was hard but the demon forcefully grabbed onto Ishida's shit and pulled it down. This startled the archer.

"I don't want your god damn pity fuck! If you are going to do that then we will be making love, anything else will not be accepted." Szayel sneered, his cruel eyes locking with the fashion designer's. The demon felt hazy with emotion. He couldn't fucking deal with this! Ignoring the pain he sat up and ran out of the apartment.

Ishida sat there dumbfounded. He had never been denied sex that he had initiated before. Maybe it was best that he just let Szayel go, but he couldn't do that! What if the arrancar decided to go ballistic and murder everyone?! He doubted that the demon would get far with that virus in him but you could never be too sure. Did that mean that Szayel was soon going to die? Ishida heard a loud thump followed by several smaller thumps. Worry rose in the fashion designer as he rushed out the door to see his demon lying motionlessly at the bottom of the stairs.

He didn't think about anything other than making sure that his roommate was alright as he ran down the stairs. Szayel looked at his mate through pain filled eyes. The virus had become too powerful. He was going to die there. He figured it wasn't a bad way to go. Ishida was kneeling over him with tears in his eyes.

Ishida looked and saw the acceptance of death that everyone got when they were about to die. He used to work as a resident for a learning hospital when he was still trying to become a doctor to gain his father's approval. He had seen that look too many times. The Quincy could feel tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Emotion overwhelmed him, he didn't want Szayel to die.

Desperately Ishida slammed their lips together, feeding as much of his energy as he could to the virus. Szayel felt the energy flowing through his veins. It would sustain him for a few more minutes. Ishida quickly undid the demon's pants.

"What are you doing?" Szayel croaked. Ishida gave him a look of pure anger mixed with sadness.

"Shut up. I will not have you dying. I feel for you. I want us to work this out. I want us to be together. I want to belong to you and I want you to belong to me." Ishida curtly responded and he pumped the heated flesh the belonged to the demon. Szayel had a response on the tip of his tongue but all that came out was a moan. He hadn't had this type of contact in years. He wanted more!

The demon began to run his hand under the Quincy's shirt, gently tweaking his mate's nipples. The fashion designer instantly became flushed at the stimulation. The two met again, their tongues battling for dominance. Ishida was becoming hard under the arrancar's ministrations. The Quincy broke the kiss and took Szayel's member into his mouth, making sure to coat every inch in saliva. He alternated between deep throating the organ and licking it like a popsicle.

Szayel whimpered as the virus moved around eating up the energy, combined with his downright painful hard-on, it was a pleasure filled torture. If his mate would just suck a little harder instead of using those teasing licks then he could finally get release. Ishida eyed the erection in front of him with the eye of a surgeon before he licked his hand and began to stretch himself. The demon watched this erotic show. Szayel licked his lips as Ishida's fingers disappeared in his entrance over and over. This was better than the best porno he had ever watched.

Ishida felt his toes curl as his fingers his that "special spot" within him. When the Quincy thought he was stretched enough he grabbed Szayel's erection and gently guided it into his hole. Ishida moaned as he was being stretched. Szayel lost his breath as that wonderful heat surrounded him. The two lip locked again as Ishida began to furiously ride his mate. The demon was in an enchanted state, it was like all he could focus on was this sexy being in front of him. This continued until they both reached their end.

Ishida screamed as he came, focusing all of his spiritual energy into the demon as he kissed him. It was a little known fact that sexual energy was the most potent, so when the energy transfer was complete the virus inside of the arrancar literally imploded due to the energy overload. Szayel forcefully bit into Ishida's shoulder.

"Mine" He growled. Szayel was feeling powerful now that he didn't have the virus holding his energy back. A smugness rose in him as he thought about how he had found his mate and he wasn't ever going to let Ishida go. The Quincy gave him a delirious smile as he slumped down and fell asleep. A dark chuckle exited Szayel, he picked up his beloved, carrying him into the apartment. His eyes glowed with their new energy.

As he got a warm cloth from the kitchen to clean Ishida up Szayel couldn't help but smile as he passed the newspaper laying on top of the counter.

"Who is Ishida's new lover?! The scandal inside! Is gay in? Ishi Designs Sells Out of Stock After Runway Affair!!??" Szayel laughed. Ishida's career wasn't over after all, in fact he had just gotten a boost. This was a start of a beautiful thing.

* * *

Lol, ok. Took long enough. Thanks to all the reviewed. Tell me what you think of this. The epilouge will be up in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Here is the end! Thanks to everyone who stayed with me through this! Thanks to all the reviewers and I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Grimmjow glared at the other arrancar in the room. Why did he miss one? He should have thought about Szayel when he slaughtered all of the other demons in Hueco Mundo. He should have lined them all up and taken a body count, but he didn't and now he was in this fucking situation.

"Don't just stand there you brainless moron! Help me put rainbow sprinkles on these chocolate doughnuts before they get cold and don't stick!" The pink haired demon glared as he stood over a large batch of newly baked and glazed doughnuts in the industrial kitchen. Grimmjow scoffed, Szayel was so whipped. A memory of when Ichigo was pregnant surfaced. He could honestly say that he had been as bad as Szayel back then. Pregnant people were scary.

Ichigo had always leaned more on the overly happy side when he was pregnant but Ishida seemed to be on a 24/7 PMS trip. He sure would miss the Quincy being available for threesome fun now that he was "locked down" by the annoying scientific arrancar. Szayel was one of those creepy people who was dominant but when it came to his partner he was like a puppy wanting nothing more than Ishida's approval. Why else would they be in their spirit forms robbing a doughnut shop right now instead of in a gigi buying the treats? Apparently stealing them was faster and what Ishida didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Stop fighting! Do you know how much that microwave costs!!?? If you both have so much energy then get me some fucking hot rainbow chocolate sprinkle doughnuts! Think you retards can handle that!? Remember Rainbow, not solid blue, solid green, or solid pink. Well what the hell are you looking at?! Get moving fat asses!" Ishida had screamed at them after Grimmjow and Szayel broke a microwave when Grimmjow attacked the pink haired arrancar after they went to visit Ishida. Ichigo didn't even try to help him get out of it! The substitute shinigami just stood there and glared at him! How was he supposed to act when seeing a fellow arrancar who he thought he killed when he came back from his vacation?

Grimmjow reluctantly got the box and began to help put the doughnuts up. Szayel nervously inspected them to make sure they had the icing on right. Ishida was always a particular person but after he had gotten pregnant Szayel hadn't had hardly any breaks. If he messed up any part of the dish he was serving, Ishida would throw it and not eat, even to the point of starvation or he would start crying talking about how Szayel didn't care for him because it he did the arrancar would have at least had the cookies arranged in a heart.

It was enough to push the poor arrancar to the limits but just when he would think that he had had enough Ishida would thank him and apologize for the hormones. Damn his mate! The fact that Ishida relied on him so heavily meant that he trusted Szayel as the dominant to protect him and care for his needs. That thought was enough to make all the tension of any situation the Quincy threw at him disappear.

"You're lucky that your mate is pregnant, because if he wasn't I would kick your ass! But I remember how Ichigo was back then and your going to have to take care of your kids! Because if I find out you neglect them in any way or use them as live experiments I will kill you." Grimmjow seriously stated as Szayel got a mega sized cup of hot chocolate from the vending machine. He hated that they had to throw the employees out of the store but any other method wouldn't have been fast enough. He wondered if the media would ever be smart enough to figure out that it was only the places that sold food that were "haunted".

"Please I'm not like you. I wouldn't leave Ishida. Not after I had to work so hard to get him. He is mine! Plus, don't think he hasn't told me about what he used to do with you and Ichigo and there will be no more of that!" Szayel growled as he glared at Grimmjow. The teal haired arrancar was about to say something when he thought the better of it.

Szayel was always the type to obsess and he knew that the scientific arrancar was obsessed with the Quincy. No harm would fall the fashion designer or the children. The two opened up the portal and transported back to the apartment.

"Yes, and I swear this is horrible! Urahara has been watching my stores while I'm away on leave but I haven't checked in on him. I'm afraid of what he is probably doing to my legacy! Last time I checked he produced an ancient Japan kimono show in my absence. It had pretty good reviews but the main question in the papers is still who I'm with. It's driving me insane!!! It's so hard to give up control even if it is just for a little while. I'm hungry all the time for the weirdest things! I don't know why! Look at my stomach! I'm swelling up like a balloon!! Szayel is being a really good sport about this. I don't know if I would have been so kind if it was him who was pregnant. I feel like I'm just chatty, bitchy, fat and hormonal all the time! I hoping that this will end before the wedding after the birth!" Ishida explained to Ichigo as tears began to dot his eyes.

Ichigo nodded and patted his friend's back. He remembered those mood swings when he was pregnant but he had been set to deliver in nine weeks, while it looked like Ishida would have to carry his baby for nine months. To make matters worse Ishida was in his sixth month and Szayel was completely terrified at hurting the babies, so he wasn't having sex with the Quincy. You would think that that since the pink haired arrancar was a scientist that he would know that you could have sex any time during the pregnancy.

The portal opened up in the middle of the living room and Szayel presented the fashion designer with the doughnuts. Ishida carefully inspected them for any imperfections before he bit into it. The Quincy glared at the arrancar before smiling. Szayel let out a sigh of relief as Ishida gently kissed him. Szayel slowly moved his hands down to feel the Quincy's smooth skin. God, he loved Ishida. The kisses soon took on a playful manner as the arrancar began to slowly kiss down his mate's neck. Ishida couldn't help the moans that escaped him.

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other before the teal haired arrancar brought their lips together. Those two would be fine. They were putting on quite a show but Ishida's normally modest attitude seemed to have gone out the window. It looks like they would have another addition to their screwed up little family. Gin and Hitsugaya would have to be informed but it seemed like a happy ending. Everything always turned out fine.

* * *

Not too bad but not too great. Oh well. I just had this idea in my head of Ishida being a crazy hormonal person while Szayel was basically his slave and running all the errands in his spirit form. That's the end of "Ishida's Side Story"! Btw, I didn't know how accurate that "sex anytime" comment was. I've never been pregnant. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
